RX-121 Gundam TR-1 ［Hazel］
The RX-121 Gundam TR-1 Hazel is a Mobile Suit from the Gundam Universal Century time-line. It was featured in the manga Advance of Zeta: The Flag of Titans. Technology & Combat Characteristics The RX-121 Gundam TR-1 Hazel is a functional test machine assigned to the Murphy team, based upon the GM Quel. It was equipped with with a Gundam head in order to test its psychological effectiveness against Zeon remnants, though it was actually modified from existing GM-Quel head instead of a true RX-type Gundam head. As it is developed for use in real combat, as well as used as test machine, many of its parts have been replaced with enhancement parts like the new backpack, the movable booster pod attached to it, and the improved thrusters in its legs. As a result, its potential rivals that of an RX type. Its beam rifle is a prototype version of the energy pack type which the next generation of machines are expected to carry, and this machine has also been used in the development and testing of other devices such as the shield booster. Also, the support actuator units on the Hazel's shoulders can be fitted with either multipurpose launchers, or holding grips to help stabilize its arms while in High Mobility Form. Its skirt armor is usually fitted with energy pack holders which store two energy packs apiece. The Hazel's most distinctive equipment is the shield booster, which contains propellant tanks and a single thruster with an output of 22,000 kg. This device is a further evolution of the sturm boosters used by earlier mobile suits, but unlike its ancestors the shield booster is retained as a shield after its propellant supply is exhausted, rather than being discarded when empty. The Hazel's Assault Form is equipped with two shield boosters, one on each arm, and its High Mobility Form also carries one on its movable booster pod. Although the original Hazel's specs are unknown, it spec is probably weaker than Hazel Custom, making its overall specs are probably very similar to those of the RX-78GP01 Gundam "Zephyranthes". The Hazel was equipped with a Gundam head in order to test its psychological effectiveness against Zeon remnants. Although it has the head of the legendary RX-78-2 Gundam, the mobile suit itself is based on the GM Quel rather than being newly constructed as an RX type. While this machine uses the basic frame of the GM Quel, many of its parts have been replaced with enhancement parts like the new backpack, the movable booster pod attached to it, and the improved thrusters in its legs. Configurations RX-121 Gundam TR-1 Hazel Full Armor Form Like the RX-78NT-1 Gundam "Alex" developed during the One Year War, the RX-121 Gundam TR-1 Hazel is designed to use a Full Armor system. The Hazel is based on the RGM-79Q GM Quel, with enhancement parts added to each section to give it the high performance of a Gundam-type mobile suit. Of these enhancement parts, the "white parts" of the backpack, rear skirt armor, and leg sections are fixed in place, and only the armor on the front of its torso constitutes a detachable Full Armor system. When this detachable bulletproof armor is installed on the front of its torso, the armor damaged in battle can be easily replaced, which is an advantage in terms of maintenance. However, since the extra armor also increases the machine's weight, it has the drawback of impairing the Hazel's maneuverability. RX-121 Gundam TR-1 Hazel High Mobility Form The High Mobility Form of the RX-121 Gundam TR-1 Hazel is equipped with a total of three shield boosters, one on each arm and one on the movable booster pod attached to its enhancement backpack. When equipped with all its options, including the Full Armor system and the shield boosters, this is also known as the "Final Form." By orienting the thrusters of its three shield boosters in the same direction for maximum acceleration, it can achieve speeds comparable to those of a mobile armor. Holding grips designed specifically for this High Mobility Form can be installed in the shoulders of the Hazel, and it can grasp them to fix its arms in position for stable cruising. This High Mobility Form and its concept of orienting the thrusters in a single direction would have a significant influence on the later development of transformable mobile suits by the Titans. Variants ;*RX-121-1 Gundam TR-1 Hazel Custom ;*RX-121-2 Gundam TR-1 Hazel II ;*RX-121-1+FF-X29A Gundam TR-1 Hazel-Rah ;*RX-121-2 Gundam TR-1 Hazel Owsla ;*RX-121-2A Gundam TR-1 (Advanced Hazel) ;*RX-121-3C Gundam TR-1 Hyzenthlay Picture Gallery hazelshieldunit.jpg Hazel-head.jpg|Gundam TR-1 Hazel (Head Views) Hazel-development.png|TR-1 Hazel development lineage T3-emblem.jpg|TR-1 Hazel Series Emblem HGUC RX-121-2A Gundam TR-1 Advanced Hazel.jpg|HGUC 1/144 - Gundam TR-1 (Advanced Hazel) Notes *The Hazel's name is derived from the character "Hazel" (fictional rabbit character from Watership Down). External Links *RX-121 Gundam TR-1 Hazel on MAHQ.net *RX-121 Gundam TR-1 Hazel Full Armor Form on MAHQ.net *RX-121 Gundam TR-1 Hazel High Mobility Form on MAHQ.net Category:Universal Century mobile suits